1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools, and, more particularly, to a new and improved hand tool for enabling a wire clamp to be tightly wound about a workpiece.
2. General Background and State of the Art
It has been known to wrap a clamp about a workpiece such as a rubber hose which in turn may extend about a pipe, and to enable the clamp to be tightened about the hose and pipe to tightly bind the hose to the pipe. The clamp may include a screw which may be threadably advanced so as to tighten the clamp. It has also been known to wrap a loop of wire about the workpiece to form a wire loop clamp, and to use a hand tool to apply pressure to and tighten the wire loop. The loop of wire may include a plurality of windings of the wire about the workpiece.
However, it would be desirable to provide a hand tool which would enable effective, convenient and efficient tightening of a wire loop clamp about a workpiece.
Moreover, the tool may hang up on the wire loop upon movement of the tool thereabout in forming the wire loop clamp, interfering therewith.
Furthermore, it may be difficult to get a good grip on the tool in instances where such may be required to enable effective moving of the tool for forming and securing the wire loop clamp.
In addition, it would be desirable to enable convenient carrying of the tool.
In view of these considerations, effective winding and securing of a wire loop clamp about a workpiece may be implemented in a wire winding tool which enables efficient tightening of a wire loop clamp, effective operation of the tool without hanging up on the wire loop, and convenient carrying of the tool.
Therefore, there has existed a need for an article and method for enabling a wire clamp to be wound about a workpiece in an effective and efficient manner, while preventing interference with the wire loop clamp and enabling convenient access thereto. Accordingly, the present invention fulfills these needs by providing an efficient and effective wire loop clamp winding tool with enhanced gripping and carrying thereof.